Un Santa Claus diferente
by SylviaMaria
Summary: Mercedes Jones no deseaba otra cosa que no fuese poder hacer feliz a su sobrino Tommy, consiguiendo que aquel día el niño pudiese ver a Santa Claus para entregarle su carta. Fic Navideño Samcedes. AU.


_¡Buenos días a todos!_

_Como lo prometido es deuda, y las fiestas navideñas ya se están acabando, no podía dejarlas marchar sin antes publicar el fic navideño que tantos quebraderos de cabeza me ha dado estas dos últimas semanas. Cuando empecé a escribirlo tenía otra idea en la mente, pero al final, quedó algo raro que no termina de convencerme, pero que espero os saque una sonrisilla al menos xD Ya me decís qué os parece. Mi intención era escribir una segunda parte antes de publicar esta, pero dado que se acaban las fiestas, mejor publicarla, no vaya a ser que acabe subiéndola en Febrero xD _

_Muchísimass gracias a todos los que me estáis dejando reviews en el Estudiante y en los Flasbacks Samceni, me estáis haciendo los mejores regalos sin saberlo. *_* ¡Gracias!_

_Como siempre, los pensamientos de los personajes van en letra cursiva._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. Sam y Mercedes tampoco. A Bobby ya le considero mío y Tommy es un sol.**

* * *

_**Un Santa Claus diferente:**_

La Navidad había llegado por fin a Lima, y con ella, la nieve y el frío, que habían hecho que los habitantes de aquella ciudad ubicada en el estado de Ohio, se abrigasen hasta cubrirse casi por completo con sus mejores ropas de invierno. Eran tiempos de alegría y felicidad. Tiempos para compartir con los seres queridos. Familia, amigos. Tiempo de reír, llorar y recordar momentos pasados.

Y tiempo para trabajar. O eso era lo que Mercedes Jones tendría que hacer aquellas navidades.

Y es que, ser la encargada de llevar la agenda local de uno de los periódicos más vendidos de Lima no era fácil. Su columna debía dar en todo momento los mejores consejos para pasar un buen día en aquella ciudad. Y para ello, Mercedes Jones debía estar al día en eventos, espectáculos y aperturas que fuesen a tener lugar. Lo bueno, era que las entradas que le llegaban a su nombre al periódico le ayudaban a escribir su columna con mayor facilidad. Y lo malo, que la mayoría de las entradas llevaban su nombre impreso, impidiendo así, que pudiese regalárselas a su familia o amigos, teniendo que acudir ella misma y mostrar su mejor sonrisa, cuando en realidad lo que le apetecía la mayoría de las veces era tumbarse en su sillón con una tarrina llena de helado y ver películas hasta quedarse dormida.

Justo lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

—¡Mierda! —Exclamó, a la vez que se levantaba del sofá y se enredaba con la manta, cayendo al suelo. El timbre la había despertado y los gritos del otro lado de la puerta martilleaban en su cabeza, provocando que la chica se diese más prisa por levantarse, consiguiendo el efecto contrario—. ¡Ya voy!

—¡Mercy! —Gritaron de nuevo, sin esperar a que ella abriese.

—¡He dicho que ya voy! —Gruñó, encaminándose hacia la puerta y abriéndola sin demoras.

—Sabía que te olvidarías —dijo su hermano, defraudado, entrando en el salón sin pedir permiso.

—¡Hey! No me he olvidado —se excusó, siguiéndoles a ambos. Su hermano Bobby había llegado a su casa acompañado de su hijo y ahora, ambos veían el resultado de su noche de helado y películas—. Solo me quedé dormida.

—¿Sabes la hora que es? Casi las doce, Merce. Santa Claus debe estar a punto de irse. Y nosotros también —le recordó su hermano, negando con la cabeza.

_¡Mierda!_

¡Casi las doce! ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo había podido dormir tanto? ¡A las doce y media tenía que entrar a trabajar! Y antes de eso, tendría que pasarse por el centro comercial para que su sobrino Tommy le entregase su carta a Santa Claus. Menudo mal día para quedarse dormida.

—Sí, sí. Solo necesito un par de minutos. Solo un par, y le llevaré, Bobby, te lo prometo —Mercedes salió corriendo hacia su habitación, entrando en el baño como un huracán.

—No voy a poder verle —susurró el niño, mirando a su padre con tristeza.

—Sí que podrás. Tu tía volverá enseguida y te llevará a tiempo, no te preocupes —Bobby le despeinó el pelo con cariño y luego, se inclinó sobre el sofá para arreglar el desastre que allí había—. Ayúdame a llevar esto a la cocina, vamos.

—Mamá dice que Tía Mercy necesita un novio —dijo el pequeño sosteniendo la tarrina de helado en sus manos.

—Que no te escuche decir eso, o dejará de hablarnos —rió Bobby, poniendo los platos en el fregadero y tirando la tarrina vacía a la papelera.

—Se lo voy a pedir a Santa Claus —le contó, risueño.

—¿Un novio para tu tía? — Bobby negó con la cabeza a la vez que contenía su risa—. Es una buena idea. Pero eso tampoco se lo digas, o se enfadará.

—¿No quiere tener uno?

—Oh, estoy seguro de que sí quiere, pequeño, pero el novio perfecto no se encuentra fácilmente. Y tu tía se merece lo mejor.

—Santa Claus se lo traerá —sentenció el pequeño, como si no hubiese escuchado una sola palabra de lo que su padre le había dicho.

Bobby rió, a la vez que murmuraba un "Ojalá fuese tan fácil" que quedó olvidado cuando su hermana volvió a entrar en la cocina.

—Estoy lista —dijo, poniéndose la chaqueta y colocando su pelo largo y rizado por fuera del cuello de ésta—. Lo siento de nuevo, Bobby, ayer estaba demasiado cansada. Quise poner el despertador, pero me quedé en el intento.

—Lo sé —Bobby se dirigió a su hermana, acariciando su rostro con cariño—. Necesitas unas vacaciones, Merce. Debiste haber aceptado venir a la playa con nosotros.

—¿Claire, tú y yo? Imposible —Mercedes negó con la cabeza, a la vez que acariciaba su mano. Bobby tenía razón cuando le decía que necesitaba unas vacaciones, pero ni de broma las pasaría con él y su mujer. No quería ser la tercera rueda de nadie—. Estas vacaciones son para vosotros y ya estás tardando en irte —La chica le guiñó un ojo y luego le habló a su sobrino—: Tommy y yo iremos a ver a Santa Claus y luego a casa de los abuelos. ¿A que sí?

—¡Sí! —Exclamó el niño corriendo hacia ella y dándose impulso para que ella lo sostuviese en sus brazos.

—Oh, _mecachis, _cómo pesas —Mercedes se quejó a la vez que lo aseguraba mejor para que no se le cayese—. ¿Qué le dais de comer?

—Amor —respondió su hermano, dejando un beso en él—. Pórtate bien con la tía, ¿vale? No le des mucho la lata y no la hagas correr —rió Bobby, dándole también un beso a ella—. Feliz Navidad, hermanita, y gracias por todo.

—¡Eh! ¡Yo puedo correr! —Protestó Mercedes, empujándole hacia la salida—. Feliz Navidad, Bobby, dale un beso grande a Claire y dile que no se preocupe. Papá, mamá y yo, le cuidaremos muy bien.

—No lo dudo —sonrió, antes de despedirse con la mano y perderse escaleras abajo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Puedes correr? —Preguntó Mercedes cerrando la puerta con llave, y apretando el botón del ascensor que les llevaría al aparcamiento—. Porque vamos a tener que hacerlo para ver a Santa.

Tommy asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que Mercedes agarraba la mochila que el niño traía.

—¿Le has escrito la carta? —El ascensor ya se había detenido, abriéndoles las puertas para que pudiesen buscar su coche.

—Sí... ¿Y tú? —El niño la observó mientras ella abría el maletero y guardaba sus cosas, antes de dejarle entrar al asiento trasero.

—¿Yo? —Mercedes se quedó callada al oírle—. Santa Claus solo le trae regalos a los niños, Tommy —le contó, poniéndole ya el cinturón de seguridad.

—La abuela Jones dice que Santa le trae regalos a todas las personas buenas, y tú lo eres —el pequeño hizo que con aquellas palabras el rostro de su tía se iluminase con una sonrisa—. Eres la mejor tía del mundo —le soltó, provocando, sin saberlo, que ella se sintiese culpable por haberse quedado dormida esa mañana.

Inclinándose, le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla y en silencio, se prometió a sí misma, hacer hasta lo imposible por llegar a tiempo a aquel centro comercial. Tommy acababa de decirle que ella era la mejor tía del mundo y ella no deseaba otra cosa que no fuese poder hacerle feliz aquel día, consiguiendo que él pudiese ver a Santa Claus para entregarle su carta.

* * *

Mercedes suspiró por fin aliviada cuando las puertas automáticas del centro comercial se abrieron dándoles la bienvenida. Había escogido, sin duda, el peor día para quedarse dormida. En media hora, tendría que entrar a trabajar, y sin embargo, allí estaba ella, llevando a su sobrino Tommy a ver a un falso Santa Claus al que solo le pagarían por estar sentado y oír la retahíla de juguetes que los niños querrían como regalo aquellas navidades.

—¡Allí! —Exclamó Tommy, tirando de ella hacia el lugar donde los elfos parecían estar colgando un cartel—. ¿Qué es lo que pone, Tía Mercy?

—"Santa Claus se tomará un descanso de treinta minut..." —La chica no llegó a completar la frase, pero aquello no impidió que su sobrino se entristeciese al darse cuenta de que no conseguiría verle.

—Santa Claus está cansado, y yo no voy a poder darle mi carta —sollozó, con ojos brillantes. Un gesto que hizo que su tía se enfadase aún más consigo misma por haber llegado tan tarde.

—Claro que sí, Tommy. Santa volverá y podrás leérsela —intentó calmarle, mirando a todos lados en busca del cansado Santa Claus que había decidido abandonar su puesto de trabajo en el peor momento.

—Pero tú tienes que irte —le recordó, haciendo que su tía volviese a mirarle, sin saber qué hacer.

Sí, tenía que irse a trabajar. Y antes, debía dejarle a él en casa de sus abuelos. Pero el cansado Santa Claus le había fastidiado aquellos planes. El cansado Santa Claus había decidido tomarse treinta minutos de relax. ¡El cansado y fastidioso Santa Claus acabaría por conseguir que ella fuese la peor tía del mundo!

_¡De eso nada!_

Gruñó, agarrando rápidamente con su mano la del niño, y encaminándose hacia los elfos que segundos antes habían colgado el cartel.

—Señora, tiene usted que guardar cola —le habló uno de ellos, elevando una mano en alto para detenerla, al tiempo que la joven rubia que le acompañaba se la bajaba.

—Señorita —le corrigió Mercedes, frunciendo sus labios en desacuerdo.

—Disculpe a mi hermano, señorita, no sabe cómo tratar a las mujeres —habló la chica rubia, dándole un codazo al otro elfo—. Santa Claus se ha ido a darle de beber a los renos, pero vendrá en unos minutos.

—¿Hacia dónde? —Quiso saber, mirando de arriba abajo las vestimentas de los dos chicos. En otra ocasión, sus trajes le habrían causado la mayor de las risas, pero en ese momento, Mercedes no podía pensar en nada más que en volver a sentar al cansado Santa Claus de nuevo en su silla.

—¿Perdón? —Tartamudeó el elfo, sin poder creerse lo que oía.

—Que hacia dónde se ha ido —le preguntó de nuevo, recibiendo una risita por parte de la chica elfo.

—Siga este pasillo y lo encontrará —respondió la rubia, haciéndose a un lado.

Mercedes no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al oírla, como tampoco pudo hacerlo el elfo, que ahora se giraba hacia su acompañante, queriendo asesinarla con la mirada.

—Te va a matar —susurró el chico, no lo bastante bajo como para que Mercedes no le oyese.

—Verás como no —le respondió la chica elfo, sin poder aguantar su risa—. Deje al niño aquí, no se preocupe, nosotros cuidaremos de él —se ofreció, con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Mercedes, sin poder creerse el cómo estaban resolviéndose las cosas. Detrás de ellos, había empezado a formarse de nuevo una cola de niños y madres que les acompañaban—. Tommy, vuelvo ahora mismo. No te separes de...

—Stacy.

—No te separes de Stacy, ¿entendido?

El niño asintió con la cabeza, ilusionado, dándole la mano a la chica elfo, completamente seguro de que cuando su tía volviese, lo haría acompañada de Santa Claus.

_Sé que es su momento de descanso, pero tiene que volver a su silla..._

_¿Podría volver a su silla? Mi sobrino necesita entregarle su carta y yo..._

_Tengo prisa, y no puedo esperar treinta minutos. ¿Podría...?_

Miles de preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza mientras recorría aquel pasillo que, al parecer, la estaba llevando al exterior del edificio. Miles de preguntas y formas de expresar lo que en realidad necesitaba: que el cansado Santa Claus volviese de nuevo a su puesto de trabajo.

Solo tenía que encontrarle, y pedirle al anciano, que se olvidase de su descanso y que volviese a su silla porque la peor tía del mundo se había quedado dormida en lugar de traer a su sobrino a tiempo para que lo viese y le entregase su carta.

_Tengo que entregar mi columna en media hora. Por favor, vuelva a su silla..._

_Por favor, mi sobrino quiere verle, sé que está cansado pero, ¿podría...?_

—No solo soy la peor tía del mundo, sino también la peor persona. Robándole a un anciano su tiempo de descanso...

Se reprochó, a la vez que llegaba al final del pasillo y salía finalmente al exterior. ¿Qué hacía Santa Claus allí fuera? ¿Agarrar una pulmonía?

_Oh... No._

_No, no, no._

Mercedes no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. Tenía que ser un espejismo, una pesadilla o un delirio de su cabeza por el frío.

_Tiene que ser una broma._

Pensó, mientras observaba cómo el "cansado" Santa Claus, se apoyaba en la pared y miraba a la lejanía, al tiempo que daba una intensa calada al cigarrillo que sostenía en su mano.

¡No era un anciano! Era un... hombre joven. Un chico.

Y éste la miraba ahora de arriba abajo mientras expulsaba el humo por su boca, y le daba pequeños golpes al cigarrillo con su dedo.

Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros desgastados y una chaqueta de cuero que le resguardaba del frío. Y de no haber sido por la barba postiza que colgaba de su bolsillo izquierdo o el gorro que le cubría la mayor parte de su pelo rubio, a Mercedes ni se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza la idea de que él fuese el Santa Claus que estaba buscando.

—La salida está unas plantas más abajo —dijo él, despreocupado.

—No estoy buscando la salida —contestó rápidamente la chica, empezando a caminar hacia él con decisión—. Te estoy buscando a ti.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó, mirándola mientras ella recorría la distancia que les separaba—. Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte.

—Vuelve a tu silla —le soltó de pronto, deteniendo sus pies frente a él.

—¿Perdón?

—He dicho que vuelvas a tu silla —repitió, a la vez que él se llevaba de nuevo el cigarrillo a la boca y ella lo interceptaba antes de que pudiese apenas rozar sus labios con él.

—¿Qué coño haces? —Exclamó el chico, viendo cómo ella le arrebataba el cigarrillo y lo lanzaba al suelo, pisoteándolo ante la mirada atónita del rubio—. ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—Tienes que volver al trabajo —le dijo, pasándole el traje para que se lo pusiese de nuevo.

—Sí, claro... —le aseguró, mirando el reloj en su mano izquierda—. En aproximadamente... Veinte minutos y treinta y cinco segundos.

—No, no. Tiene que ser ahora —Repitió la chica, desesperada, empujando contra él su traje de Santa Claus—. Por favor.

—¿A qué viene tanta prisa? ¿Vas a venir a sentarte en mis rodillas? — Le preguntó, divertido, al tiempo que sus manos se colocaban sobre las de ella sosteniendo el traje en su pecho, y sus ojos la miraban, fijándose en cada uno de sus rasgos. No la conocía de nada, pero no le importaría llegar a hacerlo en absoluto.

_Sus ojos... _

Pensó Mercedes, a la vez que se perdía en ellos. Éstos eran tan hermosos que, durante unos segundos, la chica había podido olvidar la verdadera razón que la había llevado hasta allí.

—Monada, el tiempo es oro, y tú ya me has quitado tres minutos. Si me cuentas que es lo que quieres, quizá pueda ayudarte —habló el chico, devolviéndola a la realidad y haciéndole recordar rápidamente cuál había sido aquella razón.

Mercedes no tardó ni un segundo en separarse, rompiendo el contacto con sus manos y deseando poder atizarle en la cabeza con su bolso o con la mochila que el chico tenía junto a sus pies. ¡Menudo Santa Claus más grosero y maleducado!

—¿Vas a contármelo o no? —Preguntó, insistente.

—Esto es surrealista —murmuró, negando con la cabeza, al tiempo que intentaba empezar otra vez desde el principio. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¡No podía hablar! ¿Se había quedado muda? ¿O habían sido los preciosos ojos del chico los que la habían hipnotizado impidiéndole hacerlo?

_Qué estúpida..._

Pensó, queriendo golpearse ella misma por no poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Y que lo digas —El chico seguía hablando como si nada, ajeno a lo que había provocado en ella—. Se parece a una de mis fantasías, solo que en ella, la chica suele llevar el traje sexy, no yo —dijo, viendo cómo ella abría la boca, incrédula—. Oh, perdona, ¿qué ibas a decir?

—Yo... Eh...

_¡Despierta, Mercedes!_

—¿Estás bien? Estoy empezando a preocuparme —dijo, sincero, inclinándose hacia delante para tratar de buscar la mano de la chica.

—Tienes que volver, ¿vale? —Consiguió decir por fin, impidiendo así que el chico tocase su mano de nuevo—. Mi sobrino está esperando en la cola para leerle la carta a Santa Claus y yo tengo que entregar un trabajo en aproximadamente dieciocho minutos y veinticinco segundos, después de dejarle en casa de mis padres. Te pagaré... Te daré... —se calló durante un segundo, buscando en el bolso su cartera —. Te daré veinte dólares si vuelves ahora y-

—Me vas a pagar —dijo, sorprendido.

_Claro que no. _

Pensaba hacérselo creer, pero ni de broma le pagaría. Nadie habría podido aceptar aquel dinero sabiendo que se trataba de la felicidad de un niño. ¡Nadie, exceptuando el grosero y maleducado Santa Claus que tenía enfrente de ella!

—Muchas gracias —entonó él, aceptando el dinero de su mano y guardándoselo en el bolsillo—. En quince segundos iré —le dijo, sin esperar a que ella se fuese para empezar a cambiarse.

Y los perfectos abdominales del chico fueron lo último que vio, antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta y cerrarla detrás de ella.

_Oh Señor, quiero tirarme a Santa Claus._

Pensaba, mientras recorría el pasillo de vuelta.

_Soy la peor tía del mundo._

Concluía, al tiempo que veía la sonrisa enorme de Tommy recibirla, y la alegría del niño la hacía sentir aún más culpable.

—¡Tía Merce! ¿Has visto a los renos? —Le preguntó, soltando la mano de Stacy y corriendo hacia ella.

—¿Los renos? —Su tía no entendió la pregunta, hasta que recordó lo que la chica elfo le había dicho en un principio.

¡Ojalá les hubiese visto! Y no a su supuesto dueño. Ni a su preciosa sonrisa, que solo parecía querer mostrar cuando no estaba siendo un grosero y un maleducado.

Porque lo era. Solo alguien así podría haber aceptado su dinero. Alguien a quién no le importase la felicidad de los niños sino su propio bolsillo, y sus horas de descanso. Alguien que...

—¡Ho, ho, ho! ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! —Exclamó Santa Claus, haciendo gritar a todos los niños que allí había—. ¿Quién ha sido bueno este año? —Preguntó, imitando la voz de un verdadero anciano.

No parecía el mismo, pero sí lo era.

Aquellos eran sus ojos. Los que casi la habían hecho flaquear en la terraza del edificio. Y su boca, la que aún tenía ganas de probar, a pesar de estar casi cubierta por una falsa barba.

—¿Quién quiere sentarse en mis rodillas primero? —Preguntó, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Mercedes, y luego le hacía señas a Tommy, para que se acercase a él.

El pequeño soltó rápidamente la mano de su tía, y salió corriendo, subiéndose de un salto al regazo del chico.

—¡Hola Santa Claus! —Gritó, casi dejándole sordo.

—Hola pequeñajo —respondió Santa, despeinándole un poco el pelo—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Thomas, pero todos me llaman Tommy.

—Hola Tommy —Santa Claus le sonrió, divertido, observando cómo la chica no perdía de vista lo que ellos hacían—. Dime, ¿has sido bueno este año?

—Sí —respondió, estirando la palabra.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Sí!

—Oh, entonces, supongo que tendré que traerte todo lo que hayas escrito en la carta —le contó Santa Claus, mirando el pequeño sobre que el niño traía en sus manos—. ¿Querrás leérmela?

—No sé leer muy bien, mamá me ayudó a escribirla —respondió el niño, cohibido.

—No pasa nada, yo tampoco sabía leer a tu edad —Santa le guiñó un ojo, esperando que el pequeño volviese a sonreír—. A ver... ¿Qué juguetes quiere Tommy para Navidad? —Dijo, abriendo el sobre, y colocando la carta entre las manos del pequeño otra vez.

—No quiero juguetes —susurró, esperando que su tía no le oyese dónde se encontraba.

—¿No? —Santa también bajó la voz hasta casi no poder oírse.

—No... —respondió, antes de ver cómo su tía descolgaba el teléfono y se alejaba unos pasos para poder hablar—. Quiero un novio para Tía Mercy —le soltó, provocando que Santa Claus dejase de fijar sus ojos en ella para volver a mirarle a él.

— No quieres juguetes —repitió, asombrado—. Quieres un novio para tu tía.

—Quiero juguetes y quiero un novio para mi tía —respondió el niño, sincero, haciéndole reír—. La abuela me dijo una vez que tú también les traías regalos a las personas buenas, y Tía Mercy lo es.

—Apuesto a que sí.

—¿Vas a traerle un novio por Navidad? —Preguntó, ilusionado—. Papá dice que no es fácil encontrar al novio _perfeto_, porque mi tía se merece lo mejor, pero tú eres Santa Claus —le dijo, como si aquella afirmación pudiese arreglarlo todo.

—¿La quieres muchísimo, verdad? —Le preguntó, sonriéndole.

—Es la mejor tía del mundo —respondió el niño sin pensarlo apenas, al tiempo que Santa Claus se llevaba las manos a su bolsillo y sacaba de él dos billetes de veinte dólares.

—Toma —El chico le pasó los billetes para que él se los guardase en el bolsillo de sus pantalones—. Con esto podrás comprarle un buen regalo de Navidad.

—¿Un novio? —Preguntó, sin poder entenderle.

Santa negó con la cabeza, intentando no reírse ante la inocencia del pequeño.

—Me temo que los novios no se pueden comprar, Tommy, pero con esto seguro que consigues sacarle una sonrisa —le aseguró, mirándola a lo lejos. La chica todavía permanecía colgada del teléfono pero a pesar de estar ocupada con la conversación, no les quitaba el ojo de encima.

—No vas a traerle un novio por Navidad —repitió, poniendo cara triste, y provocando que el chico quisiese darse cabezazos contra la pared por ser tan cruel.

—Lo intentaré, ¿vale? —Intentó remediarlo, esperando que el pequeño no se echase a llorar en su regazo—. Pero tú me tienes que prometer que serás siempre bueno con ella, y que le harás el regalo más bonito que encuentres. ¿Vale? —Le pidió, mirándole fijamente esperando que el niño de verdad lo hiciese—. Tan bonito como ella —susurró, buscándola con sus ojos.

—Lo prometo, Santa Claus —respondió el niño, sonriéndole de nuevo.

—Así me gusta —dijo, a la vez que le volvía a despeinar el pelo. La chica había colgado ya el teléfono y le hacía señas al pequeño Tommy para que se diese prisa.

—Tengo que irme ya —le contó, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla y moviéndose un poco para bajarse de su regazo—. Te quiero mucho, Santa.

—Y yo a ti, Tommy —respondió el chico, guardándose la carta en el bolsillo de su traje—. Gracias por venir a verme —pudo decir, antes de ver cómo el pequeño volvía con su tía y se agarraba de su mano para irse.

Sentado en la silla y vestido con su traje de Santa Claus, Sam Evans les observó marchar hasta el momento en que las puertas del centro comercial se cerraron detrás de ellos.

* * *

_¡Chan chan chan! ¿Habrá segunda parte? ¿Se volverán a encontrar algún día? ¿Habrá sido todo un sueño? Preguntas, muchas preguntas. xD Muchas gracias por pasaros a leer esta idea loca que no tiene sentido y... nada más, ya me contaréis qué os ha parecido la historia y sus personajes xDD _

_Besos y abrazos para todos_

_Syl_

_PD: Yo también quiero sentarme en las rodillas de este Santa Claus xDD_


End file.
